


Голос во тьме

by KittyHawk1903



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Russia, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: В жизни всегда есть место случайным совпадениям. Чувству дежа вю, ощущению знакомого в незнакомом... Или это неслучайно?





	Голос во тьме

Раньше или позже это должно было случиться - военные в форме со знаками различия должны были приехать в приветливый северный городок. И майор Елизавета Андреева, кому поручили руководство их группой, в глубине души чувствовала странное довольство от того, что наконец попала сюда.

Хотя честно говоря, она ничего не знала о Нулогорске раньше. Какой-то маленький городок где-то там на северах, наверное, белые ночи и вкусная рыба. Вот и всё. И тем не менее, само название города отзывалось где-то глубоко в подсознании, не в силах пробудить память.

Это было странное место. Слишком странное, невообразимо странное, невероятно притягательное в своей необъяснимости. Город жил сам по себе, словно не было целой страны вокруг, словно он был миром в себе. Он дышал свежим холодным ветром, смотрел окнами ухоженных домов и говорил голосом местной радиостанции.

В первый же день здесь Елизавета включила радио - просто потому что в комнате, куда её временно поселили, не было телевизора, а как-то отвлечься хотелось. И радио ожило незнакомыми позывными и бодрым:  
\- Вы слушаете Нулогорск.фм!

С того дня майор Андреева не пропустила ни одного радиоэфира.

* * *

Больше всего в деревне маленькой Лизе нравилось то, что дедушка разрешал ей допоздна сидеть в его кабинете и крутить ручки огромного старого радиоприёмника. Она восхищённо слушала голоса, говорящие на незнакомых языках - слушать радио на русском казалось неинтересным. По радио почему-то всегда рассказывали только скучные новости или читали скучные книги, или ставили скучные радиоспектакли. А ещё у дикторов были скучные торжественные голоса.

Когда Лиза подросла, в деревню она стала приезжать реже - но всё равно садилась к радиоприёмнику поздним вечером, не включая свет, и слушала голоса далёких стран и городов.

И однажды, когда она уже собиралась выключать приёмник и идти спать, белый шум на пустой волне внезапно оборвался, и она услышала чёткий, ясный женский голос, молодой и не торжественный. Лиза не вслушалась сначала в слова, а потом голос произнёс:  
\- Вы слушаете радио Нулогорск! - и послышались странные, непривычные позывные.

Если что и знала Лиза в своей жизни точно, так это то, что на этой волне никакого радио никогда не ловилось. Но сейчас она слышала совершенно ясный, чёткий звук. Голос, совсем не похожий на все другие голоса на радио, спокойно, подробно и в меру быстро рассказывал какие-то совершенно дикие новости.

Лиза тогда просто подумала, что задремала около приёмника, как в детстве. К тому же, дедушка сказал, что никакого Нулогорска он не знает и такого радио не существует.

Голос неизвестного города несколько раз получалось поймать на старом приёмнике. А на следующий год у Лизы были выпускные экзамены, и она не приехала в деревню.

Спустя год Лиза забыла, на какой волне ловила странное радио. Спустя два - как оно называлось. Спустя ещё несколько лет звуки женского голоса тоже стёрлись из памяти, и осталось лишь смутное ощущение приятного голоса во тьме. С годами исчезло и оно, но всё же... ничто в жизни не бывает случайным.


End file.
